Lambo in the Mist
by Kookaburra
Summary: Inferno and Red Alert have a tryst in Portland. G1/Marvel-verse. Warnings: Slash, D/s.


**Title: **Lambo in the Mist  
**Author:** Kookaburra  
**Rating: **M  
**Description:** Inferno and Red Alert have a tryst in downtown Portland. Marvel/G1-verse.  
**Warnings:** Romance between two robots that use male pronouns. Plug-and-play. Dominance/submission. Inferno talking a bit dirty.  
**Story Notes:** Written for the November 2008 "Sex in the City" challenge on the mecha_erotica community on Livejournal.

* * *

Inferno rolled slowly through the Pearl District of Portland. His quarry was lurking somewhere nearby, but Inferno knew that he could be flushed out. Thick fog rolled in from the Columbia River and hung in the air, making it look as if the lights on the streetlamps were floating free and unsupported.

He caught a flicker on the periphery of his sensor net, and a glimpse of red and white darting around a corner. Revving his engine, Inferno veered off down a side street. His prey was smaller, faster, and more agile than he was and it would take all of Inferno's cunning to corner him. Inferno reached a small plaza, and stopped. If he had calculated correctly, the other would come out of the next alley over. As the minutes ticked by, Inferno realized that he had been had.

_Slag,_ he thought. _It'll take forever to find him again._ His despondent musing was cut off when a loud engine rev erupted from the dark alley directly across from him, and bright red light bar flashed in the darkness. Red Alert charged at him, and in his cumbersome alt-mode Inferno was helpless to react as he passed by. _So that's how you want to play, is it?_

After getting himself turned around, Inferno barreled down the alley and turned towards the waterfront. It seemed that Red Alert was looking forward to the end of their chase just as much as he was, otherwise he would never have given himself up like that. As they raced along the street, Inferno could barely make out the taillights in the distance. Red Alert flashed into and out of sight as they drove along under the streetlights, his sleek Lamborghini form making Inferno's spark energy fluctuate deep in his chassis. Mist swirled and billowed out from the road as Red Alert drove through it, outlining his slipstream.

Inferno gunned his engine and drove faster, his heavier chassis having a harder time overcoming inertia. But despite his difficulties, he was gaining on Red Alert. Inferno knew that Red Alert was letting him get close; his swift alt-mode could be halfway to Scappoose by now if Red Alert really did not want to be caught. As they hurtled through the mist, Inferno's sensors tracked every revolution of Red Alert's engine; the high-performance machine's vibrations sent shivers down his plating and made something deep inside twist and knot in a decidedly pleasurable manner. Red Alert alternated between gunning his engine and zooming ahead and cutting back to a slower speed to let Inferno catch up. Inferno kept his pace steady, content for the moment to watch and appreciate his lover's form.

Finally, Red Alert braked hard, red taillights magnified in the mist. Hanging a hard left, Red Alert's wheels screamed on the wet asphalt as he ducked into an alley. Inferno followed, carefully maneuvering his larger bulk between the two old brick and mortar warehouses.

The alley was a dead end, and Red Alert sat at the end, headlights illuminating the bricks of the wall. The mist started to turn into a fine drizzle, and the heat of Red Alert's idling engine caused wisps of steam to rise from his chassis. Inferno was captivated, and he cut his engine, blocking the exit, and basking in the beautiful sight his lover made.

After a few moments, Red Alert's front wheels turned side to side, betraying his impatience. With a low laugh, Inferno transformed. It took some doing for a large mech to switch modes in such a small space, but he had practice. He reached out and drew one large fingertip gently along Red Alert's chassis, going from A-post to spoiler, tracing the outlines of the Red Alert's roof along the way. A shudder and a faltering of Red Alert's engine was the only reaction elicited.

Even though Inferno knew that Red Alert was anticipating their impending interface session as much as he, they still had their little ritual to go through.

Inferno's vents and internal fans were working overtime as he bent his knee joints to be closer to Red Alert. He carefully lifted the back end of the car, which began spinning its wheels in vain. Inferno traced the under carriage, then the hubcaps and wheel wells, all the time drinking in the little stutters and revs Red Alert's engine was making. Inferno knew that Red Alert was struggling to keep his engine quiet, as any humans living in the artist's lofts in the area would be sure to come investigate if Red Alert really let his engine loose.

Setting the rear wheels on his thighs, Inferno resumed his exploration of Red Alert's dorsal side, noting with a pleased grunt how the water droplets were evaporating even more quickly now from Red Alert's overheated form. A veil of shimmering steam hovered over the Red Alert's polished chrome and shiny exterior. Inferno moved to the front wheel wells, slipping his hose-tip under the lip of the well to pinch Red's fender and tease a small, hidden latch.

Of course, Red Alert couldn't just open up. No, he needed to be coaxed. Inferno knew that he should be exasperated, and that with any other partner he would become frustrated, but on Red Alert he found the continued reticence endearing. After all, he knew exactly how to gain access.

"Open," Inferno commanded, tapping lightly at the panel. A harder shudder was his response. Inferno tapped more firmly and tightened his grip on the other fender, a silent reminder as to who was in charge in this encounter. Red Alert's back wheels spun uselessly again, and the front wheels ground on the pavement, a token resistance which Inferno easily subdued. Finally, a soft _click_ sounded in the still night air, and an access panel on Red Alert's right front fender popped ajar.

Inferno traced the outline of the panel, chuckling as Red Alert's light bar flashed in response to a playful tweak of the lid. He leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Red's roof.

"You're so beautiful," He murmured gruffly against the overheated metal. "And you're all mine, Red. Only mine."

The engine beneath him gave a louder growl, but it was quickly stifled. "You need to stay quiet, Red. What would the humans say if they caught you like this?"

Red Alert's trembled. Inferno moved his mouth to the corner of the join between Red Alert's windshield and roof where a sensor array nexus was located. "What would they say, seeing you overclocked like this, trembling for an overload?" Inferno pressed his grill to Red Alert's trunk and gave his own engine a rev. The vibration from his internals was transferred to Red Alert, and now the access panel swung wide in an open invitation.

"You're shameless, Red." Inferno didn't know what it was about interfacing in alt mode that made Red Alert so aroused and wanton. Perhaps it was the complete release of the responsibility which he took so seriously as Security Director, or the implicit surrender of power itself. Whatever it was, Inferno was not going to question it.

A panel on the carpal area of Inferno's hose arm opened, revealing a socket which he reconfigured into a format compatible with Red Alert's systems.

"Go on Red." Inferno said in a voice that was choked with static and desire. "You're such a brazen piece of shareware that you plug yourself in."

There was another whine from Red Alert's engine, and a plug and cable snaked out from the panel on his fender. Unerringly it found Inferno's port and snapped into place with only the slightest hesitation.

Data and sensation flowed into Inferno's processor. His engine growled as he clasped Red Alert tightly, flicking off his optics in his passion. By plugging into him, Red Alert's systems became peripheral to his own, and the trust the normally paranoid Security Director showed by doing this always humbled Inferno.

All of Red Alert's system input was now available for Inferno to sample. The heightened sensors that Red possessed always overwhelmed his CPU when they first linked up, but in a few moments he was able to sort out the intense sensations. Inferno experienced the disconcerting feeling of his own embrace, of the heat from his own internals warming his back plating. As he drew a fingertip along Red Alert's side, a ghost of the sensation came to him through their link. Inferno's systems kicked into overdrive now; he always tried to draw out their foreplay ritual as long as possible because they never lasted long enough for Inferno once a connection was established.

He could feel Red Alert's pleasure and joy in their union, his relief in finally being able to surrender all responsibility and power to someone trusted, even if it was only temporary. Inferno sent back a burst of data, one that contained the happiness and gratitude that he felt at being the mech Red Alert had chosen to share this level of intimacy with. He sent a sensor profile along the data link of Red Alert himself, as Inferno perceived him - smart, lovely, desirable, kind, and the only mech Inferno could ever imagine wanting ever again.

_You complete me, Red. I love you,_ Inferno whispered through the data link.

Red Alert's systems plunged into overload. The metal under Inferno grew scorching hot, and the intense sensations that Red Alert was feeling from his enhanced electrical system washed over Inferno, pouring into the feedback loop established by the hard-line connection. He pushed the sensations in a data packet back at Red Alert, and amplified sensations once again cascaded back to him. He managed it three times, each time making Red Alert crest the wave of overload again, until finally neither of them could possibly stand it anymore.

Their sirens wailed in unison with the release, adding to the din their engines were creating. With another surge along their circuits, Inferno and Red Alert crested a wave of euphoria, and fell into blackness together.

* * *

Rebooting to darkness, Inferno lifted his head, which felt about twice as heavy as it normally did: a sure sign of a fantastic overload. Red Alert was pinned beneath him, and Inferno was draped over his alt form. He felt as if someone had replaced all of his struts with rubber tubing, and relaxed for the moment, savoring the afterglow. He could hear Red Alert's engine ticking over as it cooled. The air in the alley was full of steam from the raindrops that hit their overheated frames.

"What on earth was that racket?" A human voice sounded behind him. Inferno quickly snapped off his optics so the glow would not give him and Red Alert away. He performed a sensor sweep, locating the human around the corner. Hopefully the gloom in the blind alley would prevent her from stumbling upon them _in flagrante_.

"I don't know," a male voice replied. "It sounded like the cops were going after a sports car." The footsteps of the young couple passed without pausing.

Inferno held himself still for a few more moments, then powered up his optics and moved his arm actuators to take most of his weight so that Red Alert's frame was not his sole support. Inferno gently unplugged Red Alert's interface cable from his port, carefully coiled the wire and placed it back in the storage compartment.

As he was closing the cover, Red Alert came back online, his headlights once again flooding the alley. "'Bout time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," Inferno teased, giving Red Alert's bumper a pinch. "I was wondering if I'd have to carry you back to the Ark myself."

Red Alert's engine gave a disapproving rev, and Inferno stood up slowly, allowing his gears time to align. Suddenly, Red Alert reversed, shooting between the almost too-narrow space between Inferno's legs, and out into the street. With a teasing whoop of sirens, he peeled out, leaving only a smell of burning rubber and some wisps of steam in his absence. Inferno laughed, and transformed in mid air, hitting the asphalt with tires already spinning. The chase was on once more.


End file.
